A different Danny
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if Sam and Tucker weren't that interested in the ghost portal and so didn't come when Danny invited them...instead...an A-Lister and his mother came because of a mild interest in the paranormal and boredom? With two people knowing his secret and trying to help them how will things change? Especially with Principal Ishiyama becoming protective over both boys? AU OOC Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom Major Screwup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Danny's parents built the portal instead of Sam and Tucker, Kwan was there because of a minor interest in the supernatural and his mother went with him out of boredom? When Danny goes through the portal…how will things change with a different and unexpected pair knowing his secret? AU OOC some bashing)**

"I'm surprised you didn't bring Dash with you." Danny said looking at Kwan as his parents began doing a final check of the Ghost Portal. Jasmine was talking to Principal Ishiyama nearby before leaving to go to the library and finish her homework as her parents got ready to finish the check and turn on the portal. Danny was leaning against the wall next to Kwan Ishiyama wondering how the football player got there when his own supposed best friends couldn't come.

They weren't interested in a portal to a place that didn't exist, that's what they told him when he had informed them about the portal at school earlier that day. Kwan had overheard and asked Danny later, when none of the other students were around, if he could come because it sounded interesting. Kwan's mother, their principal, tagged along because she was bored and besides…Kwan got his interest in the paranormal from _somewhere_.

Sure both Ishiyama's preferred the supernatural creatures like the classical vampire and werewolf and a few others that Danny heard about in myths and legends, but hey ghosts were as close as they would get.

Besides maybe the ghosts could tell them or lead them towards the other supernaturals that might exist.

"The only reason I hang out with him is because I'm on the football team and to keep him from going too far. Being roughed up a little bit? That's fine, people deal with that their whole lives, but if I wasn't there to keep him at least lightly restrained then he'd probably hurt someone real bad one day. He's a dumb jock with an ego bigger than a skyscraper…but he's the only friend I've got." Kwan said shrugging slightly while Danny frowned but nodded.

"Yeah I get that. I know we can't be friends publically without Dash or the other A-listers going after you…but we can hang out sometimes I guess if you want? Be nice to have a friend who'd understand what I'm talking about when I mention the different ghosts and ecto-things my parents talk about." Danny offered looking a bit nervous and unsure while Kwan stared at him for a moment as Principal Ishiyama wandered over to get further away from the Portal.

"Sure. It'd be nice to have someone to talk supernatural stuff with aside from mom." Kwan said looking away with a slight blush to his cheeks while his mother raised an eyebrow as she stared between the two before smirking slightly.

"Bonzai!" Jack yelled making the three look over just as he plugged in the final cord, causing the portal to spark for a moment before… nothing. Both Jack and Maddie's faces fell at that.

"Come on honey. Let's check the blue prints again, we can go get some fudge from that store you like so much across town." Maddie said comforting her husband who looked like an upset puppy as he followed his wife from the basement lab, leaving their son and guests down there.

"Man what a let down." Kwan said sighing dejectedly as he looked at the portal.

"I'm going to take a look inside and see if they forgot to plug it in." Danny said frowning as he walked over to the portal.

"Daniel Fenton." He froze at Principal Ishiyama's stern tone and looked at her wide eyed, feeling like he was in the principal's office rather than his house. Was she going to stop him from trying to fix his parents dreams?

"Honestly. You want to be an astronaut according to your sister, and both of your parents are scientists… you should know by now that if you're going to mess with something dangerous then you need to wear safety gear." Ishiyama scolded making Danny blink before smiling at her. She wasn't going to stop him, just make sure he was safe? Awesome.

"Nope. Just… nope. Not going to happen." Principal Ishiyama said looking slightly disgusted when Danny zipped up a white with black trim HAZMAT suit that had a picture of Jack Fentons face on the front.

"Dude really?" Kwan asked looking amused and disbelieving at the suit.

"My parents made one for me and my sister, my dad designed it. I'm just glad it's not orange, and it's not like I ever wear it." Danny said shrugging slightly although he did look embarrassed while Ishiyama sighed slightly and ripped the design off of the now plain suit.

"I swear you boys are just alike." Ishiyama said rolling her eyes slightly, although her lips twitched upwards as she shot her son a pointed look while he ginned guilty at her. Ishiyama frowned slightly though as she looked back at the portal. She had…a bad feeling about this.

"Be careful Mr. Fenton and if it seems like something is wrong or strange then get out of there immediately." Ishiyama said looking concerned as Danny went into the portal before turning and looking at her.

"My parents built a device that's supposed to be a portal to the realm of the dead in our _basement_ … what part of any of this is _not_ strange?" Danny asked crossing his arms and giving her a funny look while she gave a small snort.

"Fair point." The principal conceded while Kwan snickered and Danny smirked as he turned and walked further into the portal although for some reason... she still had a bad feeling.

"Well it's actually plugged in on this end." Danny said frowning as he got to the end of the portal and looked at the plug, yep it was all secure. Suddenly Ishiyama's bad feeling doubled, alarming her.

"Mr. Fenton get out of there. I have a very bad feeling about this." Ishiyama said shivering slightly and making Kwan look at her concerned.

"Okay? There's not much I can do anyways." Danny said sounding confused but shrugging as he made his way out of the dark portal. He had just gotten to where the mother-son duo could see him when he tripped over a cord.

Ishiyama's feeling went into overdrive as her eyes widened and she saw hime fall as if in slow motion. His hand had shot out to grab the wall near him to keep from falling when something gave way and the portal sparked and whirred.

The loud whirring drowning out Kwan's shocked yelp but not drowning out Danny's scream of pain or Ishiyama's scream of horror as she used Danny's preferred nickname for the first time.

Ishiyama's scream tore from her throat as she bolted upright in her bed in a cold sweat, bringing 'her boys' charging into her room ready for a fight.

"DANNY!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny Phantom Major Screwup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Danny asked when his sister drove him to school, looking at the principal who came out to talk to him about his 'clumsiness' or that's what everyone else thought at least. He could see the hidden concern and panic in her eyes though, and he had heard her scream last night on his flight through town while in ghost form.

"I'm fine Danny. It was just a nightmare…" Ishiyama said smiling softly down at the boy. For the last month since the accident with the portal, both Ishiyama's were a bit…protective of the small boy who had been half-killed. No one else knew it either, not even his parents or Sam and Tucker. He was clumsy as he adjusted to his new ghost powers which were mostly…uncontrolled.

"Nightmare or memory?" Danny asked worried as he looked at her, he knew she had nightmares about the portal accident. Ones where he died, or Kwan went inside in his place and died, or just ones about the electrocution in general…to be fair he had them too but she outright panicked over them sometimes and often wouldn't relax until she saw that he or Kwan, often times both, were still alive and well. Well…half alive in Danny's case.

"Portal." Ishiyama admitted as she glanced at him again as if checking for signs of being fried by electricity and ectoplasm, flinching a bit when his legs turned invisible.

"Danny." Ishiyama warned looking at his feet and causing him to glance down and mutter a curse under his breath as he focused and went back to normal.

"Thanks and don't worry. It's not your fault." Danny said looking at Ishiyama, knowing full well that she blamed herself for not going into the portal instead of him…or for letting him go into the portal in general. In hindsight it was king of a dumb idea.

"So you say but facts still remain. You and Kwan wouldn't have known to be cautious, you're both still young. I should have known better than to let you go in there." Ishiyama said sighing slightly and making Danny look over towards where he knew Kwan was standing nearby and motion to him. The two of them had worked out a system of motions and 'codes' to let the other know when they were needed and what was going on discreetly so that they didn't alert the other students to anything amiss.

"Mom stop blaming yourself. You don't mind having ghost powers do you Danny?" Kwan asked immediately as he walked over, making Danny snort and shake his head slightly. Seriously? The ghost powers, when they weren't making a mess out of his life at least, were _awesome_.

"The fact that he's half dead is enough for me to feel guilty." Ishiyama said rolling her eyes at the mention of Danny's powers. Honestly what was with boys and superpowers? Both of them seemed to enjoy Danny's power of flight and his 'ecto-rays' as they were called the best.

"Well you shouldn't. Come on, I was being an idiot teenage boy. Not your fault." Danny said with a grin up at the older woman who gave an involuntary smile at what he had said.

"I'm the mother of an idiot teenage boy…why do I suddenly feel like I have two of them now?" Ishiyama asked looking at 'her boys' as she had began calling them, in her head at least, amused and fond.

"Because I always wanted a brother." Kwan answered grinning immediately as he messed with Danny's already messy hair.

"Aw come on! It's hard enough to get it this tamed. Stupid brother." Danny protested although he was grinning as he shoved Kwan's hand away making Ishiyama snicker at the two.

"Alright boys settle down. It's almost time for you both to get to class." Ishiyama said noting the lack of students and teachers around before looking at her watch.

"Yes mom/mama Yuki." Kwan and Danny chorused grinning at her and earning a roll of her eyes although she was smiling slightly. Honestly her boys knew just how to cheer her up and reassure her.

"Be good in class and Kwan? Keep an eye on your brother so that he doesn't walk through anything or anyone will you?" Ishiyama asked messing up both boys hair before kissing their foreheads, standing on her tip toes to reach Kwan before bending down a bit to reach Danny. Danny and Kwan both blushed at the motherly affection, Kwan because he rarely received any while they were at school where no one except the teachers knew he was the principals son and Danny because his parents had been busy and distant for _years_ so he was unused to such parental affection.

"Sure thing mom. Let's go Ghost-boy. We got Lancer first thing." Kwan said pulling his brother towards the school a bit and making Danny snort at the 'nickname' as he let himself be dragged.

"Oh joy. The one teacher whose lectures are boring enough that they might actually finish what the portal started. Five bucks says half of the class is asleep in twenty minutes." Danny wagered causing Kwan to snort while Ishiyama flinched involuntarily when the portal was mentioned, but looked amused as she followed them into the school.

"Fools bet bro. Not taking it." Kwan said before the two straightened up and stood apart as they got near where the rest of their peers were loitering around before class. Ishiyama smiled sadly as she watched her two boys separate to go to their lockers, Kwan being pulled over to the A-listers and Danny getting tugged over to hang with Sam and Tucker who were badgering him on why he had been acting weird for the past month.

To be fair…Yuki Ishiyama didn't like either groups. The A-listers aside from her son were rich snobs who thought that they're money and sports achievements could let them get away with murder, and with some teachers that might actually be true unfortunately. Dash thought he was king of Casper High and Paulina was queen, and honestly they were both so shallow that you could step in them and not get wet.

Sam and Tucker…Tucker perved on anything with two legs that looked female…or rather anything that looked female in general regardless of age and limbs most likely. The Techno-geek was one of Kwans only victims of locker stuffing and hip checking because both Ishiyama's had actually caught the boy perving on Principal Ishiyama and heard him saying some rather pervy things about her as well.

Samantha 'Sam' Manson however was both the exact same and exact opposite of Paulina. She rebelled against everything from meat to colors outside of black. She claimed to be above Paulina and her shallow acts, and yet she was just as shallow. She also tried to boss Danny and Tucker around like Paulina did the 'nerds' and others not in the A-list. Tucker was happy to take it and argue back, Danny just ignored her since the accident.

Principal Ishiyama took one last look at both of her boys before she made her way through the hallway towards her office where a bunch of paperwork was waiting most likely.

She just wished things were simpler so that her boys could be themselves and make real friends at school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny Phantom Major Screwup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Remind me why I bother going back to FentonWorks most of the time?" Danny asked as he sat down with Kwan and Principal Ishiyama at the dining room table in their house, pushing aside the plate of food they had left out for him and immediately slamming his head into the table top. So far he and Kwan had kept their friendship, sibling bond really, a closely guarded secret so that only Jazz, who was heavily overprotective of her baby brother, noticed something was up with them.

"Better ghost hunting equipment until we can dismantle enough of it to put together our own version with improvements and less legal trouble should they notice that you haven't been home in days." Yuki responded immediately without having to think about it before turning to look at the boy, not even surprised at how he had gotten better with his powers in such a short time frame. Although she was a bit impressed. Two weeks ago he couldn't control his invisibility or intangibility and yet now he could use it as easy as breathing… aside from a few hiccups of course.

He had started fighting the ghosts that came through his parents portal two weeks ago and the stress and pressure of doing better had made his progress grow in leaps and bounds. She hated that he often got banged and bruised up from the fights, but she made sure each cut and bruise was tended too as soon as she could get him to her office or saw him at her house.

"What happened?" Kwan asked as he stopped Danny from banging his head on the table by grabbing him by the back of his shirt casually and picking him up. Danny might be growing better at fighting, curtesy of some of Kwan's boxing lessons and Yuki's own Tai Chi and Jujitsu lessons, but he was still a scrawny little thing that barely came up to Yuki's elbows much less Kwans.

"Remember that dance on Friday?" Danny asked seemingly at random as he just stared up at them.

"Yes." The mother-son duo answered immediately. If only because they had both somehow been roped into either chaperoning it or decorating it.

"I found a date to the dance…" Danny said his shoulders slumped a bit as Kwan dropped him back into his chair, quickly hoisting him up again when he went intangible by accident.

"At your parents house?" Yuki asked and was it so wrong that she understood just _how much_ he didn't consider that place 'home' anymore? His home was here with Yuki and Kwan. A safe Haven for him was Sam and Tuckers houses, they might not know his secret but they were still close friends and had been for ten years and whenever he showed up unexplainably bruised or looking nervous they housed him without complaint or too many questions.

They had their flaws, but so did everyone else, and they were great friends to Danny it seemed even if he kept them at arms distance.

"Well she came out of the portal first all breathing fire and angry…and then it turns out that she just wanted to go to a ball but her brother wouldn't let her. I figured, 'what the hell probably the only girl who'd ever date me and accept that I'm part ghost', so I asked her to the school dance and told her I'd take her if she could disguise herself as a human for her own protection, keep her safe from the Ghost Hunters." Danny said as he was set back in his seat again, gently this time so he didn't go through it…again.

"Dude…" Kwan began to say with his shoulders shaking.

"She showed me her human form and agreed to meet me in front of the gym on Friday and to keep her powers in control that way she didn't turn into a dragoness again." Danny said looking torn between happy at his luck or just downright depressed that his date was going to be a disguised dragon-transforming fire breath dragon ghost girl. Seriously what did that _say_ about his life?

"You asked a ghost girl to the school dance?" Yuki asked slowly as she stared at Danny who slumped lower in his seat as he nodded his head. Kwan was trying to hide his snickers behind his hand.

"A ghost girl that breaths fire and turns into a dragoness and can disguise herself as a human?" Yuki asked just as slowly as she stared at Danny harder, making him nod.

"And since she agreed…you're actually going to take her to your high school dance?" Yuki asked incredulously, this had to be the _craziest_ thing her smallest son had ever told her. She truly did consider him her son too, to the point where she was teaching him some Japanese so that whenever she or Kwan slipped back into their native language he could understand them. Kwan didn't slip into it much, only when sick or disoriented. Yuki though…whenever she was distracted or thinking hard on something she accidentally slipped back into her first language without noticing.

"Yes." Danny said pouting slightly when Kwan and Yuki looked at each other and both of them fell backwards out of their chairs laughing so hard they were crying.

"My baby brother the ghostly babe magnet." Kwan said snickering hard still once he finally managed to stop laughing enough that he could get back up into his chair. Yuki crawling back into hers with a few hearty chuckles as well as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Screw yo-" Danny began to retort before his Ghost sense activated, a shocking gasp of mist leaving his mouth and sobering them all up.

"Hopefully it's just Boxy. I should be back soon…hopefully." Danny said sighing as he stood and turned into his ghostly half, Danny Phantom, _without_ a shout of 'Going Ghost'.

Honestly he had only done that once or twice when Yuki asked him why he did it since they were trying to keep his condition a secret. She made a lot of sense…if they were trying to keep it a secret then why bother yelling about it?

"I'll save you a plate of supper and have the first aid kit ready whenever you get back. You'll call if you need any backup or to be picked up right?" Yuki asked sighing as she noticed that he didn't even have the chance to eat anything.

"Yes mom-er ma'am." Danny said saluting and blushing brightly at his slip up. Honestly with how negligent his parents were and how starved for affection he was, she wasn't surprised that he latched onto her motherly side so easily.

"Go get em little ghost." Yuki said smiling fondly at her littlest son as he grinned with a slight blush and took off flying out of the house, thankfully turning intangible as he did so.

"…We're going to work double time on the weaponry and training room aren't we?" Kwan asked looking at his mother who was putting a plate of spaghetti into the microwave for Danny.

"Of course. You're bound and determined to help your little brother and if you think I'm going to let my two fourteen year old sons fight ghosts without me you have another thing coming sochi." Yuki said smiling at her eldest proudly. Danny and Kwan were born five months apart, making Kwan the oldest of the two and he certainly lived up to the protective older brother thing when away from others and honestly? With all the fights and bruising Danny got into was it any surprise that they both were still a bit overprotective from the Portal accident?

At least she didn't fret over them at school like she did pretty much anywhere else, especially at home.

She still hated that her babies couldn't act or be themselves when around other people, not without a lot of headache and trouble.

Why could nothing _ever_ go their way for once?


	4. Chapter 4

**Danny Phantom Major Screwup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Where's your date Fentoenail?" Dash asked mockingly as he saw Danny waiting at the entrance of the gym, leaning against the wall casually in a three piece suit and spinning a white rose in his hand.

"Sorry if I have kept you waiting. I got lost." A females voice said approaching the two boys quickly and making Dash turn around only to drool. Most males around them were drooling while the females looked jealous.

Standing before them was a young woman with beautiful platinum blond hair tied up in a bun, pearl earrings in her ears, a blue and greenish dress with gold highlights, a strange but beautiful golden amulet hanging from her slender elegant throat, a pair of slippers looking to be made of rubies on her feet, and nervous but happy green eyes peering at the two boys. Her waist wasn't small like the other girls, instead it had a more mature curve to it, and she was obviously older than they were but she looked like royalty.

"Woah." Dash said wide eyed as he stared at the beautiful young woman.

"You look amazing princess. Truly the most beautiful female at the dance." Danny said smiling as he kicked off of the wall and walked towards the girl who blushed slightly.

"Th-Thank you. Is…Is that for me?" The woman asked glancing at the rose that Danny was holding out to her.

"Of course. A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady." Danny said smiling warmly as the woman blushed darker.

"Turning into quite the charmer there Mr. Fenton. Care to introduce me to your date?" Principal Ishiyama asked with a snort at the lines Danny was using, looking amused and wistful. As if she were remembering something from a while back.

"Hello. My name is Princess Dorathea. I…I was passing through here when I heard of the dance. I had never been to one thanks to my mother and brother and Sir Fenton here was gracious enough to invite me." Dorathea said curtseying to the older woman who blinked for a second before recovering her wits while the other students and teachers nearby choked on nothing. Danny had invited a princess, an honest to god _princess_ to the dance and she agreed?!

"It's a pleasure to have you at our dance Princess Dorathea. I am Principal Ishiyama, the one in charge of the school. I hope you enjoy your time in our town." Ishiyama said giving a curtsey back, which was a bit hard since she was in her business suit while Dorathea looked amazed.

"This place is indeed very different from my brothers kingdom. He does not allow any female to work as more than a maid or mother and yet here there are women in positions of power…amazing." Dorathea said looking elated and amazed all at once while Danny sighed slightly.

"You guys know about the Amish right? Well her brother is the ruler of a kingdom similar to them. Medieval England more like but still similar. Don't worry Princess. I'm sure you'll enjoy your time in our town and learn many things to help make things better in your kingdom once you overthrow your brother." Danny said quickly to the other humans nearby who looked confused or insulted by her words, before relaxing at Danny's explanation.

"Thank you Sir Fenton. You…do not mind teaching me about the…modern world?" Dorathea asked shyly and making Danny grin at her.

"Not at all and you don't have to call me Sir Fenton. You can call me Danny if you like." Danny said making Dorathea blush slightly, did he know what he was offering her?

"A..As you wish but if I am not allowed to call you Sir Fenton then what shall you be calling me? It…would not be fair if you were to use my title and yet I could not use yours." Dorathea said poking her fingers together nervously as she awaited his response.

"Good point…how about…Dora? Or Princess Dora that way it's less formal and still showing you respect?" Danny asked making Dorathea blush bright red but smile slightly and nod in agreement.

"I accept thy proposal." Dorathea said smiling and then blushing brighter when she realized she slipped back into 'Old English' as Danny had called it. Ishiyama and quite a few others choked at what she had said while Danny remained clueless and smiled brightly at her.

"Glad you like it! Now come on Princess. I promised you a dance didn't I?" Danny asked offering her his hand and causing her to beam at him as she took it and he escorted her into the gym where everyone stopped and stared at her.

In less than five minutes everyone knew there was honest to god _royalty_ at the dance, and apparently there with a 'wimpy loser'.

"Everyone is staring." Dorathea said a little unnerved when she noticed all the lustful, greedy, or envious looks.

"That's because they've never seen someone as beautiful as you are before." Danny said smoothly as he glared at those he caught staring at the nervous Dragon Ghost.

"Alright Casanova. Go Danny!" Kwan called out, disguising his voice easily, from the wall. Danny blushed brightly and tripped over his own two feet, ending up on the floor as Dora blinked down at him for a moment before giggling.

"Graceful aren't you?" Dora asked giggling and making Danny laugh a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry I'm a bit of a klutz." Danny said apologizing as he stood back up.

"That's alright. I think I have enough elegance for us both." Dora said smiling at Danny as he offered his hand again.

"Well…I promised you a dance so how about we start with the actual dancing? Unless you want to get something to drink or snack on first?" Danny asked smiling back as Dora took his hand with little to no hesitation.

"I think I'd rather like to dance if you don't mind." Dora said blushing when Danny bent over and kissed her knuckles.

"As my princess wishes." Danny said gently leading her to the dance floor as a slow waltz came on, inwardly the boy was glad for all of the dance lessons Ishiyama gave him over the past few days as he led her around expertly…or well…more expertly than any of his classmates did their dates at least.

"…You're never letting him forget his first date is a ghost princess able to turn into a dragon are you mom?" Kwan quietly asked his mother who was snapping dozens of pictures of Danny and Dora dancing together lost in their own world as Danny told lots of jokes that while not quite funny to his peers, were more than funny to the medieval princess.

"Are you planning a prank on him for not telling you his date was an actual princess?" Ishiyama asked in return with a grin, making Kwan snicker.

"Oh heck yeah." Kwan said before spotting Valerie hanging around the punch bowl looking dejected.

"Go dance with her. I'll still be here when you're done." Ishiyama said noticing where her son was looking and nudging him forward.

"Thanks mom." Kwan said smiling at his mom before walking over to Valerie.

"If you need help getting her to date you or dance with you just quote some of Danny's lines! He's a regular heart throb in the making!" Ishiyama called to Kwan, although her voice carried to everyone and made every male there blush brightly especially Danny.

"Not funny!" Danny called back after nearly tripping over his feet again, making Dora giggle while Kwan started dancing with Valerie who was snickering as well.

Ishiyama just cackled as she took pictures of the two couples.

Ah the joys of having teenage sons and being their principal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Danny Phantom Major Screwup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Mind if I cut in?" Sam asked approaching Danny and Dora about two dances in, Tucker right behind her near drooling at the princess that was quite literally in the spotlight given not just her royal status but also the fact that she and Danny were so close to the stage.

"Actually yes I do." Danny said holding Dora closer almost protectively while she looked at them and frowned. They did not have good intentions in mind if there was one thing she learned from her brother. It was how to tell if someone had good or bad intentions in mind by the way they talked or walked or acted.

Danny had good intentions, just taking her to a dance she's been waiting over a thousand years to go to, these two…they did not have good intentions.

"Aw come on. I'm sure she won't mind just one little dance." Sam tried to pressure causing Dora's eyes to narrow into draconic slits.

"Actually I do." Dora spoke for herself, her voice icy as her eyes glared almost literal daggers at the gothic girl. Tucker leered at her with a pervy grin on his face as he reached out to grab her hand.

"I promise I'll be gentle with yo-"

BAM!

Everything and everyone screeched to a stop when Danny decked Tucker in the face, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Pervert." Danny said scowling down at Tucker while everyone stared at the scene, Ishiyama quickly making her way over.

"What is going on here?!" Ishiyama demanded while Kwan shouldered his way over as well, looking annoyed.

"These two asked if they could cut in for a dance. When Si-erm…Danny refused the young lady said that I wouldn't mind. I refuted her statement and the young man on the floor now had a less than pure look on his face as he reached out to grab me, promising to be gentle with me. Danny struck him before the boy could touch me." Dora said looking at the principal nervously while Danny pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her shoulders so that she wouldn't be as uncomfortable.

"Tucker was being a pervert and I just thought I would try and teach him a lesson." Danny agreed with a small shrug.

"Ah I understand." Ishiyama said nodding in understanding while Tucker gave a noise of protest from the floor.

"Don't even try denying it Mr. Foley. I have caught and heard you perv on _me_ multiple times in the past and I'm old enough to be your mother. I have no doubts you'd perv on a young woman closer to your age, royalty or not." Ishiyama said crossing her arms sternly over her chest.

"Hey you totally have the hot older woman thing going on, especially with the stern principal thing that is _literally_ your job. I _know_ I'm not the only guy in school to have a crush on you!" Tucker said shrugging slightly and not even pretending to be sorry. Kwan growled loudly in his throat, the sound echoed by Danny as a few guys gave off guilty mumbles of agreement.

"Foley… run." Kwan growled as he loomed angrily over the Technogeek who paled and darted for the door. Kwan was usually the nicest A-Lister… but for some reason he turned into a pure demon when dealing with Tucker.

"Get back in there brat! Alright everyone hands up!" An angry man said pushing Tucker back into the gym as four men pushed into the room with guns, making a few people scream while Danny teased and held Dora closer.

"Now everyone on the floor! Who wants to be our hostages huh?" The apparent leader of the gunmen demanded as he stood on stage while the stogies spread out to cover the doors. All of the students and faculty aside from Principal Ishiyama slowly got on the floor as ordered, Danny's eyes surveying the men warily.

"I'll be your hostage. Just leave my students alone." Ishiyama said solemnly less than a minute later as she stepped up onto the stage.

"Sorry lady but we need at least two hostages, both of them students preferably. We don't need an old hag." The man said causing Danny and Kwan to wince when they saw Ishiyama's eyebrow twitch dangerously at being called an old hag. Oh was he so in for it later.

"Stay here and don't mention being a princess. I don't want them to focus on or hurt you." Danny whispered to Dora as he looked at Kwan who was looking at him and both boys nodded.

"Look I'll fire twice into the ceiling as a warning, if I don't get hostages after that then the next shot will be at the crowd." The leader said sneering, proceeding to fire two shots into the ceiling just like he said he would. A few girls screamed, everyone but Ishiyama and a few teachers flinched, and everyone ducked lower on reflex.

"I'll do it. I'll be your hostage." Danny said standing up with Kwan quickly following him. Ishiyama's head snapped to them as her eyes widened. No.

"Me too. I'll be the second hostage." Kwan said standing beside Danny. Ishiyama shook her ear looking a bit scared. No not her boys.

"Sit back down right now." Ishiyama said her eyes wide and fearful as she tried to order the two back down.

"No can do, not without risking others." Danny said shaking his head in the negative.

"Daniel James Fenton-Ishiyama! Kwan Koken Ishiyama! Sit back down right this second or I swear to Kami you both are going to be grounded until you're 250!" Ishiyama said looking terrified for the two boys while all the students breaths hitched in their throats. What did she just say their last names were?

"Sorry mom but my middle name translates to 'Guardian' for a reason." Kwan said smirking slightly at his mother as he and Danny joined her on stage.

"Sorry mama Yuki but you say I have a hero complex for a reason…when did I get your last name anyways? Not complaining just curious." Danny asked grinning sheepishly at the woman who was almost a full head and a half taller than him.

"When you started joking about my some being your brother and stayed at our house more often than your own." Ishiyama said looking scared and tense as her gaze darted between the gunmen and her two boys.

"Well ain't this cute. A little family of self sacrificing morons. Let's make an example of one of you." The leader said snorting at the by play as he aimed his gun at the small family.

"Duck!" Danny yelped pushing Ishiyama and Kwan to the side and taking the bullet straight to the chest.

More than a few people screamed, but none louder than Ishiyama.

Everyone was going to be haunted by the horrified scream of a mother who has just seen one of her sons shot fatally.

" _ **DANNY**_!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Danny Phantom Major Screwup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Danny baby get up!" Ishiyama begged, tears in her eyes as her taller son held her close to keep her from running to Danny's side. Everyone felt tears in their eyes and a few of the girls were outright crying as they looked at Danny's body on the floor of the gym. Dora was choking down a sob.

"Kwan let me go!" Ishiyama said struggling against Kwans hold as she tried to get to Danny's side.

"Aww look at the poor mommy bird. Missing her baby bird already?" The gunman had the nerve to mock Ishiyama's reaction, causing her to glare so fiercely at him that he backed up a couple of steps.

"You! You'd better pray that you're gone before I get my hands on you! Your ass is mine!" Ishiyama snarled her heartbreak turning into righteous maternal fury as she tried to lunge at the man only for Kwan to keep holding her back.

"You hear me? I'm going to Anata no hahaoya wa anata o mō shirimasen. Anata wa niku to chi o mudanisuru! Watashi wa anata o korosu tsumoridashi, anata ga shinu chikyū o ensui ni shita nochi, yūrei ni kawaru koto ga nani mo nokotte inai koto o tashikameyou!" Ishiyama's words descended into full blown Japanese, the woman too angry and heartbroken to bother remembering to speak in English.

"What did she just say?" The man asked confused and causing everyone except a few to shrug, the few who understood Japanese fluently enough to know what the angered woman said were either pale or gaping in disbelief at the woman.

"You don't want to know." A boys voice said causing everything and everyone to pause. Even Ishiyama stopped struggling to get free of Kwan as she stared wide eyed.

"Honestly I've never seen her so angry before, makes me glad she's been teaching me Japanese just so I understood the threats." Danny said smirking slightly as he sat up, his suit having a hole in it where a blood stain was spreading. Well…it had been but it hadn't spread very far.

"Im-Impossible! I shot you right in the chest!" The gunman said backing up surprised and shocked as Danny began to stand up, using his fingers to dig the bullet out of his chest.

"Yeah and it hurt pretty bad. Not as bad as the portal accident but still up in the top ten at least. Sorry guys." Danny said shrugging it off as he showed the bullet in his hand, not letting anyone see that his hand had gone intangible to retrieve the bullet from his chest.

"But this kind of thing doesn't work on me." Danny said smirking darkly as the gunman backed away a few steps.

"What the hell?" Another gunman, one near the gym doors, asked shocked and horrified.

"You got to be kidding me." The lead man said his face pale white, almost transparent as he backed away from Danny.

"You should have known better than to try that. A bullet can't kill that which is already dead." Danny said with a scoff as he dropped the bloody and used bullet onto the ground.

"No way…" Sam breathed her eyes going wide and awestruck. As a huge goth…she loved anything to do with death and seeing Danny, the boy she's known for ten years, take a bullet to the chest and shrug it off saying that you can't kill what's already dead? Yeah…she was smitten now.

"What…Dude…what the fuck?" Another gunman said backing up scared.

"Nope. We didn't sign up for this!" The other two were running from the gym terrified, one screaming those words back the other screaming his head off as Danny quickly knocked away the leaders gun without looking bothered at all.

"Get back here!" The leader tried to order but his voice was shaky as he looked at the casual Danny who had his hands in his pockets as his blue eyes glowed a ghostly green.

"You made a big mistake." Ishiyama growled as she lunged at the shocked and terrified gunman, who pulled a knife on her.

"Idiot. Mom is a Jujitsu master." Kwan said looking amused while turning to the other gunmen to see Testlaff, their gym coach, knocking one guy flat out with a mean right hook while the chemistry teacher had put the other guy in a choke hold. It was kind of funny to see the small slip of a thirty something year old blond haired woman hold a man that must have had fifty or so pounds on her in a choke hold.

Turning back to watch his mom decimate and then just brutalize the leader, Kwan sighed as he looked at Danny.

"You do know that now me and mom both will be even more protective of you right? That's not even counting Jazz." Kwan asked making Danny snort slightly.

"Well unlike you guys the bullet couldn't have hurt me much more than the portal did…besides. Is it even _possible_ for you three to be more protective of me than you have been?" Danny asked looking curiously as the school watched wide eyed as their usually calm and composed principal brutalized the gunman that dared hold her students hostage and _shoot one of her sons._

"Just watch us." Kwan snorted as he finally walked over and picked his mom up in a bear hug to stop her from accidentally killing the now unconscious man.

"Mom he's down for the count. Don't you need to check on Danny?" Kwan asked causing Ishiyama to pause for a second before she broke free of Kwan's grip and rushed to her smaller sons side.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt at all? What am I talking about of course you are you were shot for Kami's sake!" Ishiyama's worried fretting and panicking quickly descended into Japanese again as she clucked over Danny and tried to get a look at his wound without removing his shirt.

"Please Danny…next time…don't try to give me a heart attack." Dora said looking relieved when she walked up to stand beside Danny and touched his shoulder, making sure for herself that he was still alive.

"No promises." Danny said with a roguish charming grin that had Dora blushing.

"Honestly…did you have a death wish or something Fenton?" Testlaff asked sighing in relief that the boy seemed to be okay, if he was making quips like that or acting like a goof…he was fine.

She was not reassured by Danny shooting her a grin and a completely true statement. She could tell it was true just by the look in his eyes.

This boy…honestly what the hell happened to him and why did she feel like she wanted to deck the next person who hurt him?

"Been there. Done that. Didn't know I was supposed to make a wish."


End file.
